A semiconductor wafer is separated into semiconductor chips by dicing and is then placed on a frame or a mounting board in the form of a semiconductor chip in a die bonding process. In some cases, a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked on the mounting board to achieve a large-capacity or high-performance semiconductor device. In a case of stacking the semiconductor chips, each semiconductor chip is aligned with another semiconductor chip directly below or the mounting board and is then bonded to the another semiconductor chip or the mounting board. Therefore, a process of stacking the semiconductor chips requires a long time and it is likely that foreign matters enter between the semiconductor chips.